


Immortality

by Yaboiaogiri



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Cameras, Cereal, Charizard - Freeform, Creepy, Divorce, F/M, Lies, Looker goes to hoenn, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, Police, Tapu Cocoa, also I hc that hoenn is like australia, also called work, because I want him to be, felonies, fight me, hanging with the boys in hoenn, nanu is lookers dad, nanu is salty, or that pirate booty would be hawt with an Australian accent, poorly done work, you choose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaboiaogiri/pseuds/Yaboiaogiri
Summary: All you wanted was a bowl of cereal. The delicious taste of Captain crunch. Nice goin', Guzma.**(( I swear this is not crack))**





	1. Black

**Author's Note:**

> A truant finds home  
> And I wish to hold on  
> But there's a trap door in the sun  
> It's immortality
> 
> ~Immortality, Pearl Jam

"Fuck it's hot in here."

You walk out of the loft, and nearly trip down the ladder. Good going, destruction in human form. It's like 3 in the morning, and you're tired as hell, but you'd be damned if you could sleep in this hot-ass weather. An Alolan who can't take a little heat, hmph. 

"YOUR HOUSE SMELLS LIKE DOG ASS!" You know he can't hear you, 'cause Candlenut ain't even fuckin' there. You gotta tell him when he gets back, whenever that may be. But he's out with wifey right now. At 3 in the morning. A bowl of cereal sounds good 'bout now, wait, does he... do we have cereal? You walk to the kitchen, rummaging through the cabinets. Delicious, delicious Cap'n Crunch goodness. Nope, none here. Damn health nut; there's only that shit you get from the special isle that cost like 7 dollars, which, mind you, is too much for fucking cereal.

The feeling in the air is weird, but you don't know what's bothering you. Someone... something is watching you. Probably the Pokemon in the tank. Who the hell knows at this point, your kind of content with your life. You may want to talk to Looker, but he leaves you on read when you try. It's been 3 months since the petty fuck kicked you out, you own husband. You are kind of a that though, but you still gave up a lot and went through shit to be with him. So fuck that noise.

Okay, that feeling is getting stronger, and you've seen way too many horror movies with Plumes to know that means bad shit. Call Looker, he's an officer. Shit, no, he won't answer. Do it anyways, you're about to die. You take your phone out of your pocket, and it feels a little too hot from being in your fuzzy pajamas, and your a literal human furnace. So your toasty phone is finna be slow as fuck. Hello darkness my old friend. You dial in his number, then realize that you could've just gone to your contacts. You wasted time, and you're about to die. The phone rings, and you see the picture of him on your screen. He's eating a bowl of instant ramen, and it's honestly a really ugly picture of him (but still low-key cute).

"What do you want."

Oh shit, he actually picked up. His voice sounds sleepy, then you realize it's like 3:30, and people don't call people at 3:30 in the morning.

"Babe, I think somebody is tryna kill me."

"Guzma, don't call me for dumb shit. You messed up and you know it."

He hangs up; ouch. Well, looks like your fucked. You grab a knife from the kitchen and slowly head out the front door, and you're scared shitless. This was not what you anticipated. Serious Guzma, serious Guzma. You could have sworn the bushes just rustled. Did something just move in the corner? Maybe you should just call 911, because this is really shady.

"Meowth, use fury swipes!”

He should've known...

(((Giovanni)))

The boy sat in a chair, unconscious and bloodied. Thank Arceus your grunts had caught him alone. You circle around him, noticing the deep cuts along his arms, but it wasn't anything Joy couldn't catch up. He clearly had hit his head, made obvious by the large purple bruise on his forehead. You run fingers through his hair, feeling the soft, white locks. 

"Maxie."

He could take the kid to his room. Now that he has them all, they can show what they were meant to do. Fight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giovanni is a creep, and pirate booty doesn't like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will walk, with my hands bound  
> I will walk, with my face blood  
> I will walk, with my shadow flag  
> Into your garden  
> Your garden of stone
> 
> ~ Pearl Jam, Garden

((Archie))

It's pretty damn late, or would you say early since it's in the AM?

Guess that's a question for Max, you'd reckon. 

You haven't slept yet, but the early hours of the morning are catching up with your age, and the "I ain't old yet" phrase won't make you any younger. The screen flickers in the dimly lit surveillance room. It's probably time to replace the ancient hunk of junk, but who said old was bad?

But you ask yourself that every day, ya old pig.

Giovanni's staring at that kid again, and it's creeping you out. He's like what, 15? No, maybe 20. Your sight is failing you, but you doesn't need glasses, or rather, you refused. You aren't about to look like Max. At least his glasses look cute on him, even if he is a dork.

"Archie, what are you doing?"

The door swung open with excessive force, scaring you half to death. It's just Max, but fuck, did he startle you. He just kinda prowls around you, judging you with everything the bloke's got.

Just like Giovanni with that kid.

"You worried at all 'bout the kid, Max? Giovanni looks a little vicious, and he still ain't no mate of mine. I'd be damned if I'd trust 'm round one of my grunts."

"Yes, Giovanni does seem predatory, Archie. However, he was like that when he met you. And he hasn't done anything to you yet, has he?"

No matter what, there a difference between a kid and a 37 year old man.

"I'm an adult, Max. The lil' scamp-"

"Guzma is 21. He's fine."

"Yeah, but Giovanni's ancient. I remember Rocket from growin' up. Now look at me."

You stand up, with Max towering over you by nearly a foot, damn giant.

"Just let him do him, okay?"

Max marched out with an all too perfect beat. You hated too much organization, that's why Shelly does all that jazz. Maybe that's what drives you nuts about Max, but back to the camera for now. You run your fingers through your hair, and it's well past the time for a cut, now that you notice it's shoulder length. You leave to get coffee, but sit back down because you can't leave this kid alone.

Can't be too cautious, can ya?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading again! Criticism is appreciated! Let me know how I'm doing :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viewing the other side of the camera, and everyone's favorite depressed police officer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling uninspired  
> Think I'll start a fire  
> Everybody run  
> Bobby's got a gun  
> Think you're kinda neat  
> Then you tell me I'm a creep  
> Friends don't mean a thing  
> Guess I'll leave it up to me
> 
> ~ Creep, Stone Temple Pilots

(Giovanni)

You finally tracked him down after 3 months. You needed all the bosses, and this... kid (?) was no exception. You were sure he was reasonably talented; however, he was quite a mouthy brat. At least for now he could just sit there and be pretty.

Pretty?

You didn't want to get touchy, because you knew one of the others would be on the cameras. It was always either Cyrus or Archie. Cyrus wouldn't bat an eye, but Archie would lose his mind. You remember when he was one of yours. The others didn't know, but he still remembered. It was disgusting, how he got in the way, then made a team of his own (and it went further than yours). Set the past aside, you still needed the pirate.

And this kid.

It was more risky abducting Guzma, as most of the other team leaders came with ease. People would miss Guzma. He was married, had friends, and that damn father of Looker's was more than capable of searching the world, top to bottom, for your team. And, he had that damn guardian at his hands.

Or was 000 at the... Pokemon's feet?

Did it have feet?

You dropped your inner turmoil on whether or not the island guardian had feet and turned your gaze back to the young man.

"Such a lovely boy."

(Nanu)

You knew Looker was pissed with Guzma, but Guzma wasn't YOUR husband... and Looker isn't your little princess to please. He was once, but that was his mom's job. Speaking of his mother, you had a meeting to tend to... like 10 minutes ago on Akala. Well, guess that's not happening. Screw that noise. A meowth jumped up and rested on your keyboard, but you don't care. You never care. What were you 'worried' about again?

Yeah, Guzma.

He left for his and Looker's house about 4 weeks ago from his job as a barista down the road, went home and they argued about some dumb shit with Looker leaving all the time, decide to get a divorce. Then, Guzma lives with the professor until a week ago when he is abducted. Lovely. Your open your email, but then realize nobody uses an email. You gotta be hip with the cool kids and call.

Or take a fucking walk, you fossil.

No, make a sticky note, you call.

At some point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not that creep :))


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nanu has a little talk, and tells a little lie... And introducing the slightly less depressed police officer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whomsoever I've cured I've sickened now,  
> And Whomsoever I've cradled I've put you down,  
> I'm in search of a light soul they say,  
> But I can't see it in the night
> 
> ~Fell on Black Days, Soundgarden

(Nanu)

You finally get to Akala, and give the Charizard a few beans. Mental note: give it more on your way back, because you know very well that She Who Shall Not Be Named is going to be on on your ass for this whole mess. And the "It's his husband" deal won't get you out. You just shouldn't have had kids. Bob Ross was wrong, accidents aren't always happy.

You're kinda shitty.

Who cares, nobody is looking into your thoughts or anything, it's not like they can read your mind. You start to walk along the streets of Akala, and stop by the Pokemon Center by She Who Shall Not Be Named's store; you know good and well she'll have you dead if she can snag the chance. You walk to the desk and have the woman take the three pokeballs. Persian goes with you wherever you might be, but sableeye and Krookodile are here for moral support.

It would help more if you weren't so fucking dead inside.

But you don't matter, your just a police officer with a missing person case and a son who can't handle his temper with said missing person; thus, you should give up. Hell, you didn't come here for nothing. You walk into the jewelry shop, and see the girl behind the counter about to start her spiel of whatever there was a special on. It was just a bunch of gimmicks to convince young people that a charm will help them find love. Why don't they question why the person making them is a lonely bitch?

You can't say that though, because you married the woman.

She Who Shall Not Be Named.

You walk up the steps, and the girl at the counter tries to stop you.

"Sir, you can't go up-"

"Miss Lychee committed a second degree felony, I'm on a case, kid." You flash your badge at her, obviously startling the girl, so she screeches and walks away. You don't know why you told her that- it- committed a felony. You just wanted her gone. At least the store is empty.

You knock twice, and it doesn't take long for Olivia to answer.

"What do you want, you nasty old fossil?"

Ouch. Isn't she like 39? You're only 42.

"I'm only 3 years older than you."

"Well I'm not forty just yet, you washed up scum. Come on in, if it's about Looker. Otherwise, leave."

"Looks like I'll be here for a while, then." 

She opens the door wide, and clearly annoyed. Her floor was littered with those little stufful dolls that single women, for whatever reason, hoard. The beady, little eyes stare into your soul. Do you have a soul?

"Why you looking so disgusted at my babies?"

" 'Cause they are disgusting, Olivia."

Her brow furrowed, looks like you're in trouble. "So what's the deal with Looker?"

"Well, " you try to pick your words carefully, "Guzma has been missing for three weeks. Looker leaves often for his job, I don't know the whole deal, but, I felt that you might want to know. So, if Looker tells you anything, let me know."

"Why didn't you call to tell me this bullshit, Nanu? This is serious."

"Because you don't answer." You know that the truth, and she does too.

"Well, yeah, " She was caught, she always sent him to voice mail, "Okay, I'll let you know."

You try to not laugh as you think about the rumors milling outside. "Oh, and everyone thinks you're a felon now, by the way." 

"DON'T YOU EV-" 

You slam the door before she can start, you aren't up for it today.

(Looker)

You sit in a chair in the living room. The light is dim, and you have to squint to see the photo in your hands. Guzma was probably pulling some trick like he does, leaving for a while. He was good friends with the professor anyways, they probably planned it. But Kukui was more mature, so was that really why he left?

Dad said there was blood at the scene. It hasn't come back yet, but they're testing to see if it's really Guzma's. You leave in three days for Hoenn, so keep your head up till then. He'll be back soon.

You know it.

You get up and begin packing again. The whole room smells like him, so pretty much grass and coffee from work. He smelled like alcohol when you first met him, he was cuffed to a wall at Dad's. It was unorthodox, but it got the job done. Now, he just made coffee and caught bugs, sometimes went out with Burnet. Things went downhill when you began leaving more, but that happens, doesn't it? You notice that you aren't getting much done by standing here, repeating worse in your head, so your begin to fold and pack clothes. At least for now you can occupy yourself.

About 10 minutes later, you fold the last shirt and place it into the luggage, then hesitantly put your picture of Guzma into pocket. You can't stay mad at him forever, so might as well talk to Dad before you leave. See if there's any evidence on the case.

He can't be gone for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so HC
> 
> Nanu and Olivia hooked up young. Nanu was 19 and Olivia was 16. Looker is 23 (now of course lol)
> 
> Nanu is from Kanto, and is Japanese.
> 
> Olivia is native to Alola. 
> 
> After Looker was born, the two divorced, and 3 months later, Nanu became Kahuna. Olivia became Kahuna when Looker was 3.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guzma is introduced to three interesting individuals, and Looker gets a minor part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Just a trigger warning (this scares some people, just being on the safe side) for non-consensual.... handcuffing to a bed? I seriously don't know how to word that, lol. Also innappropriate thrusting of the air. Enjoy :-)

(Guzma)

The air is stale and smells of dust, like an attic shut for years on end. The paper-thin sheets stick to your skin due to the amount of sweat you've made. And usually, you'd crack a joke, but now was no time to do so.

Where the hell are you?

Your right hand was cuffed to the bed frame, as were both your feet. The only free thing was your left hand, which was broken beyond use. At least whatever motherfucker had done this was considerate enough to patch you up. Your head throbbed, and you weren't positive that you should have woke up. Your vision was blurry, hindering you from seeing the figure above you clearly. Whoever- or whatever- was above you smelled of salt. Did salt have a smell? It wasn't a bad smell; it was similar to Kukui's lab by the shore.

"Maxie, I think he's wakin' up."

"I've been up, asshole."

The figure backed away, and you wish you could've seen the expression on their face. Two more figures show up, both much taller than the last. Your visions clears up a little, enough to make out a face. The one standing over you before was at most 5'8, and dressed in blue wet suit. His hair stuck in all different directions, but for what ever reason his beard was neat, weirdo. The second figure was dressed in red, and considerably more neat than the other man. He looked older, mid 40's, with shoulder length hair. The man was accompanied by the bigger man, who looked either nervous or disturbed, who knows?

"Who are y'all, an' whaddya' want with me?"

"By Arceus, your grammar is as bad as Archie's." The red head looked disgusted, and ain't nobody look at you that way.

"What's that s'posed ta' mean?"

"Yeah," the pirate piped in, who you're guessing is Archie, " what's that mean?" He pulled out a bandana and tied it around his untamed hair. The logo it sported looked familiar, something you read in your books in school. Ya kind of learned somethin', didn't ya? You examined closer...

Aqua.

"Bruh, how long's it been now? Aqua an' Magma, right? Read 'boutcha in my text books. Y'all's gotta be at least 70 something right now."

Archie let out a hearty laugh, and Maxie just cringed. You know they aren't that old, but the grays in Archie's beard and the streak in Max's hair show they aren't young either.

"Sounds more like Giovanni, he's a fuckin' fossil, ya lil' scamp." Archie looked okay, but Maxie was obviously bothered. 

"Don't move too much, you'll ruin your bandages. Tabitha, go get him some water."

The bigger man walked to get some water, still visibly terrified. Archie walked to a chair you hadn't noticed by the bed and sat down, looking ready to talk. You needed to display your dominance, 'cause nobody can get ya boi to talk with ease.

"Did I say you could sit?"

"I put my ass where I damn please, ya fuckin' hobo." He popped out a cigarette and put it between his teeth before lighting it. 

"Archie, what have I told you about smoking inside!"

"YOU CAN SUCK MY DICK!" He stood up and thrust the air, and you can't help but laugh and feel a little uncomfortable at the same time. He's practically harmless, even if his muscles tell you otherwise. Archie's probably violated the air more than anything...

he's still an eco-terrorist...

The door swung open with excessive force, and an all to familiar face greet the room, changing the aura instantly.

(Looker) 

Your on your plane to Hoenn, another job. You look at the picture of Guzma, his hair pulled back and him smiling. But right now, you aren't Guzma's husband, your an officer on patrol, and when you get home, you'll be greeted by him at the door... if all goes well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie is annoying and Looker doesn't know what to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underneath the bridge, tarp has sprung a leak  
> and the animals I trapped have all become my friends  
> And I'm living off of grass and the drippings from my ceiling  
> It's okay to eat fish 'cause they don't have any feelings
> 
> -Something in the way, Nirvana

(Archie) 

Hell, the kid was a brat, but you felt bad for him. It ain't right, even if this is your... Second big break. He's your only hope to get the team back where you want it.

You can't help but feel sorry for him..

Or yourself.

Maxie sat at his desk, probably planning some all-to-intricate scheme that won't even work in the end. He's smart like that. At least YOU have excepted people will notice you, and that is something you take pride in. You love to loudly announce your presence in a room. You love being loud; pirates aren't supposed to be quiet.

"Whatcha doin'?" You walk to Maxie's location and look at the papers. It was just regular, old paperwork. No fun.

"Just paperwork, Arthur. Go annoy somebody else."

You decided to step it up a notch. Nobody tells Archie to go away.

"What's it for? You know, just last week... Or was it-"

"Arthur." Maxie looked at you with stern eyes. You put your hands up to your mouth and make a fart noise because there isn't a comeback to him just saying your name. The noise spite him even more, and the red in his cheeks symbolized your victory.

"Just leave or be quiet, this is important." He turned back to his desk, and you walked out the door.

(Looker)

You walk into the rundown motel room; interpol never cared to buy anything livable, even if you are to be stationed in an area for 3 months, which was Looker's case. You lock the door and set down your suitcase, proceeding to unpack it's few contents and placing your treasured picture of Guzma beside the bed, arguably one of the few that he wasn't making some god-awful face. 

You got as comfortable as you could in your home for the next 3 months or so and began to look through your notes on the case again. Hoenn was the last trace of a phone call from Guzma, but he hasn't been spotted. You get out your phone and go to Guzma's number, finger hovering just above the button. It's not like he'd answer, and it would just put you on edge.

You call your dad instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been 500 years, I was caught up in so much and forgot about the whole thing. It's nice to be back though :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you, thanks for reading! Kudos are appreciated, and constructive criticism is welcome. I'll try to upload at least once week, if possible. Thanks!


End file.
